Fuego y Hielo Phoenix y Dragón
by Tenshi.Akuma.No.Tsubasa
Summary: El destino es caprichoso, pero aún es más, la codicia y la maldad, que los algunos hombres poseen... Usando a otros, como conejos de indias, crearon seres con poderes, los cuales, unos pocos se rebelaron contra ellos... Donde hay fuego, esta el hielo...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Gundam Wing, pertenecen a su autor. Los demás personajes originales son de mi propia creación.

Nota: Esta historia es un Yaoi y un Universo Alternativo, de la pareja Heero x Oc. (Personaje original), no salen los demás pilotos gundam y demás personajes de la saga Gundam Wing, que fue escrita sólo para nuestro piloto zero. Si estoy obsesionada con él, ya aviso que Heero Yui, tendrá sus sentimientos a lo largo de la historia.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia…

Prologó:

…**.En un lugar, donde los convirtieron….**

…**.En criaturas monstruosas….**

…**Donde el dolor, el odio y las venganzas se cruzan….**

…**.En medio de todo, de esa destrucción…. **

**...Resalta una figura, con dos hermosas alas de fuego….**

…**.Vestida completamente, de color negro….**

…**.Ondeando una largísima cabellera pelirroja….**

…**.Una extraña sonrisa….**

…**.En su rostro mostrara….**

…**. Él es el fuego, que busca desesperado a su opuesto….**

…**.Ama apasionadamente, que no lo dejará escapar….**

…**.A su dragón de hielo….**

…**.Vendrá del cielo, cubierto de oscuras nubes….**

…**.Cayendo a sus brazos….**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>**Una**** misión ****fuera**** de ****lo**** normal****…****.**

…**.Un asesinato debía cometer….**

…**.Pero oír algo, que nunca debió escuchar….**

…**.Apresado y cautivo….**

…**.Al borde de la locura humana….**

…**.Resalta una perfecta figura, con dos alas de hielo….**

…**.Vestido completamente, de color blanco….**

…**.Desordenados cabellos café oscuro….**

…**.Una mirada indiferente….**

…**.En su rostro mostrará….**

…**.Él es el hielo, que busca impaciente a su opuesto….**

…**.Aprenderá amar lentamente, a su lado….**

…**.A su fénix de fuego….**

…**.Vendrá del infierno, cubierto de llamas heladas….**

…**.Buscando su refugio….**

* * *

><p>…<strong>. El fuego busca a su pareja, desde sus cálidos recuerdos….<strong>

…**.El hielo anhela ser libre, de su doloroso cautiverio….**

…**.El fénix seductor no puede estar sin su frío dragón….**

…**.El dragón necio no puede estar sin su fénix problemático….**

…**.Ambos se atraen irresistiblemente, como el yin yang….**

…**.De enemigos a amigos….**

…**.Debajo de sus capas de acero, guardan sus secretos celosamente….**

…**.Que nunca confesaran, lo que ambos sienten desesperadamente….**

…**.Uno por el otro….**

Continuara…

En el próximo capitulo I: Encuentros destinados.

* * *

><p>Ficha de personajes:<p>

Sobrenombre: Dragón de Hielo.

Nombre: Heero Odín.

Apellidos: Yui Low.

Edad: 22 años.

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Elemento: Hielo.

Disgustos: Las mujeres pegajosas, su antigua empresa, sus antiguos compañeros y las dos locas que lo salvan…

Gustos: La tranquilidad, la buena comida y su salvador (aunque nunca lo admite, delante de cualquier persona que diga lo contrario.)

* * *

><p>Sobrenombre: El Fénix.<p>

Nombre: Zero.

Apellidos: Phoenix. (Se desconoce su apellido real.)

Edad: 22 años.

Nacionalidad: Desconocida.

Elemento: Fuego.

Disgustos: La empresa que lo transformó en lo que es ahora, que le traten como si fuera un asesino y que le controlen…

Gustos: Su familia, leer un buen libro, dormir y su nuevo compañero (no admite y cambia de tema, a que le digan en quien esta interesado…)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Gundam Wing, pertenecen a su autor. Los demás personajes originales son de mi propia creación.

Nota: Esta historia es un Yaoi y un Universo Alternativo, de la pareja Heero x Oc. (Personaje original), no salen los demás pilotos gundam y demás personajes de la saga Gundam Wing, que fue escrita sólo para nuestro piloto zero. Si estoy obsesionada con él, ya aviso que Heero Yui, tendrá sus sentimientos a lo largo de la historia.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia…

**Capitulo I: Encuentros destinados. **

_En una base militar de investigación experimental, era una gran edificación de edificios blancos, además de haber muchos soldados armados, hasta los dientes. Se dividen en tres secciones: la militar, el científico y el personal civil. Además debajo de los edificios, había un sótano especial, de celdas de contención, para tener a los conejillos de indias, personas expuestas a la experimentación como los de alteración genética. En una de esas celdas, se encontraba un joven encadenado a la pared, sujetado con unas gruesas cadenas, las ropas estaban destrozadas y raídas, que dejaban partes de su cuerpo herido gravemente a la vista; ese chico antes fue un agente de las fuerzas especiales del lugar, ahora convertido en un dragón de hielo._

"**Prov. Heero**"

"Mi nombre es Dragón de Hielo y les voy a contar mi historia, de cómo acabé huyendo de los que eran mis "compañeros" y siendo ayudado, por mis enemigos, más extraños como peculiares… y como me enamoré de una persona de mi mismo sexo y completamente opuesto a mi elemento, el hielo."

"Comencemos por el principio, mi nombre completo era Heero Odín Yui Low, aunque después me llame Heero Dragón, era un agente de las fuerzas especiales, de antiterrorismo y protección, con la edad de unos veintidós años; era el más joven de todos los miembros del lugar, además de estar soltero y sin ningún compromiso, así que tenia a todo el sector femenino, detrás de mí y mi sombra. ¬¬ U"

"Aunque las chicas son muy problemáticas y más, cuando no tienen nada, en que entretenerse y buscan como llamar la atención de los chicos, aunque son muy insistentes, en mi caso, no me interesan nada, por mi actitud fría, distante, seria e indiferente, me traen muchos problemas y quebraderos de cabeza, donde se me delata, entre mis compañeros de trabajo del departamento, que estoy, por mi juventud."

"No me quejo, ni protesto, pero deberían saber que ninguna me llama la atención; Lo único que les interesa es mi físico, ya que tengo una estatura de un metro noventa; de una musculatura perfectamente entrenada diariamente; no estoy muy delgado, pero tampoco estoy gordo; de piel, color bronceado dorado, natal de mi tierra, de origen en Japón; el cabello, por encima de los hombros, desordenados y de color café oscuro y mis ojos, son de color azul cobalto, que tiraba a plateado."

"Y en estos momentos, me encuentro en un situación bastante delicada y muy complicada, en la cual, ahora tengo ganas de vomitar, todo lo que hay en mi estómago, veo muy borroso, lo cual, no distingo los colores y un dolor intenso, que me recorre, por todo el cuerpo, como si fuera una corriente eléctrica, y lo molesto, es estar encadenado, con la espalda pegada a la pared, por unas gruesas cadenas, que sujetaban mis muñecas y en el cuello, los cuales, me están marcando mi piel y rasgándola hasta hacerme sangre, en esta helada celda, que apenas había luz solar."

"Apenas distingo las voces, desde que he estado escuchando durante mi encierro, antes de mi captura y en este lúgubre lugar, que hablan a veces alto y otras muy bajo, pero todos parecían esta concentrados, en un programa de experimentación, del que me convirtieron en un conejillo de indias." "Aun me pregunto, como pude aceptar esa misión "suicida", que acabó convirtiéndose en un engordo fuera de lo normal y quienes son los responsables de meterse en este lío."

"Aunque en parte, fue mi culpa mía, que hice caso a mis instintos y a escuchar, detrás de la puerta, una interesante conversación confidencial, que trataba de un grupo de rebeldes, fuera de lo normal, donde destacaba uno en especial; pero al final, atrapado y sin escape alguno, fui sometido al experimento, hasta el límite de mi aguante y locura, convirtiéndome en un monstruo, que pronto acabaría muerto…"

"Tan metido en mi desgracia, de repente, comencé a escuchar gritos, y muchas más explosiones, por todo el edificio, además de oler a carne carbonizada, llamas e inhalar el intenso humo, que se filtraba, por la gruesa de mi celda, en la cual, estaba cautivo y encadenado."

"Entonces escucho unos pasos elegantes, que nunca había escuchado, daban la apariencia de caminar tranquilo, pero decidido, desde mi encierro, en la oscuridad de mi soledad." "Esa persona se estaba acercando a mi celda, en la cual, se paró e intentaba abrirla con esmero, así que concentro mi mirada inexpresiva, que apenas podía ver, encontrando a una figura esbelta, de un metro ochenta o metro noventa, de estatura; lo que destacaba en esa figura masculina, era una hermosa melena, que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, de un color rojo sangre intenso, como las llamas y unos misteriosos ojos, de color dorado intenso, que reflejaban curiosidad, astucia, sorpresa y mucha sensualidad; entonces el chico me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora."

- _Je, veo que acabaste como nosotros, chico, pero hay más cosas importantes, como el sacarte de aquí – dijo el pelirrojo, con cuidado – No te esfuerces todavía, estas drogado, por los medicamentos médicos y débil, y supongo, que has intentado escapar…_

- _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Ni siquiera se tu nombre, para que tengas esas confianzas y me ayudes a escapar – dije, con mucha dificultad, mientras que el joven pelirrojo se me acercaba, para romper la cadenas de la pared, esas gruesas cadenas que me estaban matando de dolor - ¡Ugh! ¡Cuidado!_

- _Me llamo Zero Phoenix, así que tranquilo, no tardaré mucho, dragoncito, en pasar esto… - dijo de nuevo el chico, mientras rompía la vieja manta y la utilizaba de vendajes, en mis heridas – Ni siquiera puedes moverte, por ti mismo…_

- _Tú eres… el que hablan todos los científicos. ¿Por qué me ayudas, si te debía matar? – dije, al darme cuenta, que era la misma persona, que supuestamente debía matar - ¿Por qué…? – el desmayo me estaba invadiendo y me sentía que iba a desfallecer…_

- _Tú matarme a mí, haré como no te escuchado... Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas, dragoncito? – dijo Zero, agarrándome con sumo cuidado, mientras que cerraba los ojos, por el dolor._

- _Hee…ro, Heero Yui._

- _Dulces sueños, Heero Dragón._

"Después de mencionar mi nombre al otro joven, mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado, dejando de funcionar, y cayendo como si fuera un peso muerto, que no llegó a tocar el suelo de la fría celda; Zero me estaba sujetando con delicadamente, pero con fuerza, haciendo que me sonrojara, las mejillas, por la comprometida situación que ambos estábamos, así con esfuerzo, conseguí subir uno de mis brazos, para tocar la cara del otro, mirando que fuera real, llevando como último recuerdo, los sorprendidos ojos, de color dorado intenso, de mi salvador…"

"No escucho nada, solamente veo mis recuerdos de mi niñez, de mi maltratada adolescencia, que nunca me fue grata, la cual, aun tengo pesadillas, cosa que me ocurre muy a menudo." "No siento, no puedo amar a otra persona, porque nadie me enseñó a dar cariño."

"**Fin. Prov. Heero**."

_ El joven Zero, sonrío interiormente, mientras aupaba con cuidado, al delicado cuerpo del inconciente joven, que le sorprendió de sobremanera, esa extraña caricia en su cara…_

_ En unos momentos antes, de la aparición del joven apuesto pelirrojo, en la celda de contención… Un grupo de cuatro personas, vestidas con ropas de color negro, tenían la intención de destruir, ese maldito laboratorio de genética y experimentación, además de buscar y rescatar al nuevo conejillo de indias._

Continuara…

En el próximo capitulo I: Fénix y Dragón.

* * *

><p>En el prólogo, he escrito a los dos personajes protagonistas, de los demás personajes que salgan escribiré su ficha al final, del capítulo.<p> 


End file.
